Familiarmente extraño
by Eliza Tenshi
Summary: Sería repetitivo decirlo, pero esa madrugada, Mycroft Holmes no despertó en su cama. El resto, junto con el arma sobre su nuca, es historia. Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked_._

_Beta: _Alley Michaelis

_Sherlock Holmes es obra de Sir. Arthur Conan Doley y este fanfic utiliza la versión de Satan y su mejor amigo. Nada me pertenece._

Familiarmente extraño.

Sería repetitivo decirlo, pero esa madrugada, Mycroft Holmes no despertó en su cama.

Había un fuerte brazo rodeándolo a la altura de la cadera, caía lánguidamente por su costado, con los dedos rozando sobre su piel, se mantuvo fijo en su lugar, tratando de recordar _completamente_ lo que había sucedido el día anterior.

Sherlock había aceptado ir a su reunión en el club Diogenes (quizás _aceptar_ era muy inocente, se había dejado secuestrar por sus hombres) para por fin poner en claro su relación con Gregory, había tenido demasiadas esperanzas al esperar que su hermano dedujera todo. Dos años aparentemente no era suficiente.

Y ahora estaba allí, en una habitación completamente a oscuras con un hombre que no era su amante, totalmente desnudo y algo pegajoso. Quería decirse que no era lo que pensaba, pero no era imbécil, la habitación completa olía a sexo, se golpeó mentalmente.

¿Hace cuantos años había dejado las andadas?, ¿7 años?, ¿7 años y medio?, desde que conoció a Gregory, suspiró cansado y molesto, no pudo haber caído fácilmente, así que debía haber otra respuesta a esto, incluso que los Alíens que tenía América habían escapado, eso sonaba más lógico. Colgaría a Obama por esto.

Los dedos sobre su estomago se cerraron, y tuvo que aguantar la respiración, el brazo lo tiró hacia el otro hombre y su cuerpo pegajoso. Los besos comenzaron en la base de su cabeza, y tuvo que empujarse lejos, el otro hombre paró de golpe. Bueno, la idea de que lo habían obligado quedaba descartada.

-¿Todo bien?

John Hamish Watson.

La pareja de su hermano.

El mejor amigo de su pareja.

Merecía ir al infierno por eso, ambos, carajo.

Se giró lentamente, mirando al rubio que le sonreía —Buenos días—dijo antes de besarlo con cuidado – ¿Dormiste bien?—iba a levantarse, salir por esa puerta y jamás volver a hablar del tema, esa era su idea, perfecta y coherente, mudarse a América o algo así-¿Sherlock?

_Sherlock. _Eso no es algo que le dices a tu amante, menos cuando es su hermano.

No sonrió, simplemente se levanto con cuidado, no miró ninguna parte de su cuerpo, no soportaba la idea de haberse acostado con John Hamish Watson, menos soportaría la idea de deducirlo de su carne. Salió de la habitación y fue directamente al baño, cerró los ojos y los abrió solo cuando la luz estaba encendida.

Rizos revueltos, negros y ojos azules, pero estaba seguro de que cambiarían si giraba un poco la cabeza. Se cubrió los ojos, era el cuerpo de su hermano, gritando "me follaron" por donde lo miraras. John no tardó en llegar, lo cubrió con sus brazos por la cintura y tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no aventarlo lejos de él.

-¿Dolor de cabeza?—asintió despacio, no podía confiar en su propia voz, John lo besó, lentamente en el hombro—.Toma una ducha rápida, iré a preparar té y por unas aspirinas—volvió a asentir, cuando salió, apagó el foco y se metió en la ducha.

Después de tormentosos 10 minutos, tomó la bata de baño sobre la puerta y salió, John seguía desnudo, paseándose por la cocina, giro la cabeza lejos.

–El baño está libre—el techo de la cocina jamás había parecido más interesante, John caminó hacia él y le besó despacio, trató de alejarse pero se obligó a no hacerlo.

–Vuelvo en un segundo, el té está sobre la mesa.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, contó hasta 10 y entró de nuevo en la habitación de su hermano, buscó entre la ropa esparcida el celular de su hermano, iba a llamarse a sí mismo, pero eso por si solo era peligroso, aunque era lógico que si él estaba en el cuerpo de su hermano, su hermano estuviera en la misma situación, era arriesgarse demasiado. Así que llamo a Anthea, ella siempre sabia que hacer.

–Sr. Holmes—respondió cuatro timbrazos después, debía estar dormida – ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

–Anthea, soy Mycroft Holmes—hubo un ligero silencio y él frunció el seño.

–Si me permite decirlo Sr. Holmes, este es el peor modo que se le ha ocurrido para sacarme información—cubrió sus ojos y suspiró profundamente.

–Anne-Marie Hawking es tu verdadero nombre.

Hubo un largo silencio, asomó ligeramente la cabeza, tratando de averiguar si John había terminado o no de bañarse.

–¿En qué puedo ayudarle señor?

-El paquete que MI6 iba a enviarme, ¿Cuándo llegó a mi despacho?—hubo un ligero sonido de teclas, antes de que ella volviera.

–6:30pm señor—Sherlock llegó poco después, iba a matarlo, ni siquiera lo mandaría a matar, lo haría él mismo y luego inventaría alguna historia para sus padres, un asesino psicópata que buscaba venganza, eso sonaba convincente.

–Es todo, gracias.

Se despidió segundos después, salió de la habitación justo cuando John lo hacía del baño, solo lo cubría una toalla y se inclinó para besarle, ¿acaso no podía hacer nada más que eso? – ¿Un caso?—

–Necesito ir con Mycroft, es de vital importancia—John alzó una ceja.

–Son sólo las 4am, debe estar dormido, o en alguna parte del planeta jugando con su sombrilla—frunció el seño frustrado, pero accedió, carajo, no quería levantar sospechas—desayunamos un poco y luego vamos—asintió resignado, yendo a la cocina, mientras más rápido comieras más rápido terminaría todo este tormento.

El té estaba frio, pero aun así lo tomó de golpe, John cruzó junto a él, puso pan en la tostadora y se giró con la tetera—No lo tires yo…— lo miro, sonriéndole y le sirvió mas té y lo bebió de golpe de nuevo. Tenía que ir a ver a su hermano, no jugar a la casita con el doctor.

Cuando le sirvió el pan fue a la habitación de su hermano, salió minutos después con la ropa completa y suspiró de pura alegría, no más partes privadas que hubiera preferido que se mantuvieran así. Apenas él salió, dio dos mordidas rápidasa lo que restaba del pan y entró a la habitación.

Si fuera Sherlock y dios bendito, esperaba ya no serlo. ¿Qué se pondría?, nada de corbatas para su desgracia, tomó una camisa negra entallada, aguanto la respiración y se la puso, su hermano debía dejar de comprarse camisas dos tallas menos de las que necesitaba, se puso los primeros pantalones entallados que encontró y salió de la habitación, John tenía el celular de su hermano en su mano, apuntando en su dirección.

–Es un mensaje de Mycroft—tan rápido como eso tenía el celular en sus manos.

Era un mensaje codificado, planeado para que sólo Sherlock Holmes pudiera descifrarlo. Había cerrado su casa, dos semanas si conocía lo suficiente a Gregory, se llevó involuntariamente una mano al puente de su nariz, iba a matarlo y entregarle una parte de su corazón a Moriarty. Por todo lo santo, lo haría.

–Tenemos que irnos—John se giro y lo miro, tomó su gabardina y espero en la puerta—John—el rubio se levantó, tomando su arma y guardándola dentro de su chaqueta. Mycroft dejó la puerta abierta y el rubio cruzó bajando de dos en dos hasta la entrada, caminaron dos cuadras antes de que un taxi parara.

Hubo un ligero silencio, que esperaba que durara hasta que llegaran a su casa y pudierasolucionar todo eso, dejar que su hermano se despidiera de John y luego asesinarlo.

-Sherlock—giró la cabeza. John miraba al frente, alzó una ceja—No puedo recordar el nombre de Lestrade—lo miró fijamente, el auto dio la última vuelta.

Era una prueba, ni siquiera buscaba ser discreto, sólo quería estar seguro—Greg—dijiste abriendo la puerta, John soltó un ligero "es verdad, lo había olvidado" antes de seguirte en la oscuridad, enviaste un mensaje desde el celular y dos minutos después escuchaste dos golpes desde el interior.

El resto, junto con el arma sobre su nuca, es historia.

* * *

Esta es, por si no lo habían notado, la versión de Mycroft c:

Sé que el final es horrible, pero seria repetir el final de Extrañamente familiar y eso no tendría sentido (y si, no tengo imaginación con los títulos, no me juzguen)

Espero mucho que les haya gustado! a mi me encanto escribirlo.

SCOTLAND YARD!


End file.
